


Рождение Офелии

by Elefwin, WTF The Monstrumologist 2021 (LoveDeathMonsters)



Series: MonstroVisualGPG3 [1]
Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021
Summary: тот самый момент, когда на юного Пеллинора вывернули ведро кровищи
Series: MonstroVisualGPG3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147034
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Рождение Офелии

Когда ваш друг ещё не знает, что он эстет и маньяк ^_^


End file.
